1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell vehicle on which a fuel cell is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
As such a fuel cell vehicle, there is known a fuel cell vehicle in which a fuel cell and a tank storing a reaction gas are arranged under the floor of a cabin. However, in a fuel cell vehicle in which a tank is arranged under the floor as in this case, an increase in the capacity of the tank results in a reduction in the space of a passenger room. Therefore, it has been difficult to ensure the compatibility between an increase in the tank capacity and an increase in the space in the passenger room. To cope with this situation, in order to ensure the compatibility between an increase in the tank capacity and an increase in the space in the passenger room, it has been proposed to arrange the tank in the vicinity of an axle in the front area of the fuel cell vehicle (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-122972, for example).
In the above-described conventional art, however, because of the arrangement of the tank in the vicinity of an axle in the front area of the fuel cell vehicle, for example, in the case of a collision of the fuel cell vehicle, the impact of the collision might not be absorbed completely. On the other hand, it is also conceivable to arrange the tank in a trunk in the rear area of the fuel cell vehicle. In this case, however, the space in the trunk is reduced. And in the case where the front wheels are used as driving wheels, it is advisable to arrange heavy loads, such as the tank, in the front area as far as possible.
The present invention was made in view of such problems and the object of the invention is to provide a fuel cell vehicle which enables compatibility to be ensured between an increase in the tank capacity of the fuel cell vehicle and an increase in the space in a passenger room and a trunk, and is capable of absorbing the impact of a collision even if the collision occurs.